Various types of apparatus and procedures for draining dirty oil from automobile engines are known in the prior art. However, the prior art apparatus suffers from being too complex and too expensive for use by average motorists who drain their own engine oil and replace oil filters. Motorists not having the benefit of such complex apparatus are faced with the prospect of recirculating 1/2 to 3/4 quart of the dirtiest oil remaining in their engines after an oil and filter change.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive adapter for facilitating removal of residual oil remaining in an automobile engine after crankcase oil has been drained by conventional procedures.
It is a related object of the invention to prevent spillage of residual oil accompanying discharge of such oil from an automobile engine using an adapter of the invention.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method, using the adapter of the invention, for draining about 1/2 to 3/4 quart (depending upon size of the engine) of additional dirty residual oil after oil has been drained from the crankcase of an automobile engine by conventional procedures.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following specification, taken in conjunction with the drawings.